Lucy and the Golden Apple
by KagsChann
Summary: SEQUEL to The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson. First chapter is up, and the rest will come in Spring ... Lucy has come back to Asgard with Loki, and she has a lot going for her, what with Loki's constant apologies. The Lust, it is intoxicating... Can Lucy handle the thought of becoming immortal? Or will she beg for Loki to take her home again?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy and the Golden Apple**

* * *

In all honesty, I came back - ultimately because I knew I really loved Loki. Not because he wanted me to, or because he forced me, because he hadn't, but because I wanted to. All the misery I'd been put through - the bruises I still saw, in my mind, on my skin.

The confliction often had strangled me, because I was afraid of Loki, while falling in love with him in the process. So much left me yearning and hungry for him.

Loki ruined my life, stealing me from my family snf destroying my outlook on a lot of things, situations.. When Thor took me back to Earth, I got engaged, I was going to be married and I was going to try and move on with my life. Piece myself together and forget about Loki. I guess I had no choice but to remember, to see him no matter what I did, who I was with or where I was. Yes.

I loved Loki despite the pain, which I became to love. I'm the masochist. He did this to me, and Loki would spend his time asking for my forgiveness. But he already knew he had it already. When I saw him... once more, when I saw him...

He knew he had everything.

* * *

**So, I gave you the first "chapter" of **_**The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson 's **_**sequel. Basically, this will take place before she actually eats the apple of immortality. I want to show you more development, deciet and lust before this happens. **

**Think you can wait until Spring?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise**

* * *

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"You promise never to harm this girl again? Never to lock her up from the world, or keep her against her own will... that you will return her to her home, on Earth, if she decides so? You promise to beg her for forgiveness for the rest of your life... or until this mortal girl grants you the ultimate gift. Her mortal life - to be immortal with you?"

Loki turned his head to look down at Lucy. She was not looking at him in return. instead, she was looking in front of her. The throne was very frightening for her. She stared at it with wide eyes - having been in the throne room one other time. When she was found out by Thor, and taken from the room she'd been locked in, she met the King, she met the Queen. Loki's actions were so far wrong. Thor... he had been saving Lucy. Did it bring her that same fear back? Loki felt the regret seeping into his heart from the wounds inflicted upon himself. He knew that she could not forget what had happened between them.

He was not confident that she would forgive him and be truthful about it.

_"I will not return to Asgard without you."_

_"What makes you so certain that I would-"_

_Loki shook his head. She would not deny her excitement in seeing him - he could see it all over her face, "I will beg you."_

_Lucy watched Loki as he pulled her body to face him. He, slowly, lowered to his knees. Lucy's eyes were wide._

_"I will beg you, Lucy."_

Lucy felt like tears were going to spill from her eyes the longer she stared at the King before her. He, Odin, was making his son _swear_... promise... Lucy could not convince them that she had already forgiven him. She stood there, now looking like any other Asgardian. She had her blonde locks... golden and curling around her face from the updo of which Frigga decorated with flowers. Her gown was white, laced, and tied tight around her torso. She felt like she might not be able to move much in this attire. It made Lucy feel like she was in the early 1900s. All aside, Lucy was battling her quickly beating heart and her limbs from shaking.

To the King's right stood Frigga and Loki's brother, Thor. They were clothed so elegantly, so formally. Lucy wondered if they dressed as such all the time, whether or not they met in the throne room. It was expected of the King... and the Queen. Lucy felt so small. She felt so overwhelmed.

Thor was staring right at Lucy, observing the way she stood, trying to maintain her poise the best she could. He could tell that she was absurdly nervous. Her face was pale, but it was also certain. She wanted to be there in Asgard... she needed... _Loki_ needed her. He could see the battle inside of his brother as well, the way he looked down at her with his emerald eyes.

Loki... well...

"Loki." Frigga's voice chimed throughout the room. Lucy was pulled out of her stare, and she looked up at Loki, the way he was staring making her heart drum mercilessly. Beating her entire core, and making her ache with an anticipation that only Loki could satisfy.

He was lowering to his knees, much like he had when he came back for her on Earth. Lucy felt his slender fingers wrap around her wrists, although gently. His eyes sincere, regretful, and utterly guilty. Lucy hated the way they filled with wetness, and threatened to overflow. It was heartbreaking to see Loki so hateful to himself. She knew it was going to be difficult for him to accept that the past remains in the past. Lucy was so very forgiving. She forgave him the moment he came back for her. What it would take for him to understand that might take a lot.

"_I will beg you, Lucy._"

Of course, Loki had already promised to beg on his knees until the end of his life... or until she accepted immortality.

What would it be like to live forever? Or at least for hundreds to thousands of years...

"I am asking for your forgiveness." Loki's velvet voice poured into her like fire, liquid metal through her veins, but a light and airy feeling. She was instantly revived into a passionate desire for Loki. How long had it been?

She ached now. Lucy urged Loki to his feet again, which he did without hesistation. She caressed his cheek with her fingertips, and kissed his chin. Lucy turned her head towards the King and Queen.

"Might I request some time alone with the Prince?"

* * *

**Alright, since you guys are giving me hella grief about making you wait... I cancel you having to wait until Spring - just in case the world ends (which i doubt because... 2013 needs to come) Anyways. This chapter is short for reasons. Mainly... I wanted to give you some reassurance quickly before you lost interest. Also, because I want you to have to WAIT for the sex. I want to spend some time on this, so please do not expect chapters too quickly. I am trying my best, I promise. My brain is still recovering from so much writing. I do love you guys, and thanks for the reviews so far. xx much love - KagsChann.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Alone Together**

* * *

Lucy touched Loki's chest with her fingertips, a featherlike motion that had her biting her lip in anticipation. She wanted to touch him before she did anything else... However, Loki was struggling to obey her request made right before they stepped into his chambers.

_"I want to touch you." Lucy whispered, ducking her head at Loki as a guard strolled by on his patrol. Her fingers were wound together with his, and it was an awkward feeling never once felt by him._

_Loki knit his brows together, "You've touched me." He told her, although not lowering his voice. It was not anyone's concern what they were talking about, and Loki expected them to mind their own business. He would not whisper for the sake of privacy. _

_"No." Lucy breathed, her cheeks turning pink as she tucked a long, blonde curl behind one of her ears, having fallen from the updo._

_Loki did not have the taste for Lucy's hair to be bundled up together in one high mess. He did not like the make-up on her face, and he did not like the perfume on her skin. No, Loki liked Lucy the way she was supposed to be, natural. _

_"I meant... I want to just touch you."_

_"Lucy, I do not understand."_

But Loki would understand when Lucy was done with him. She looked into his emerald eyes, one free hand curling around the side of his neck, that he leaned into. She smiled light. Then, with her movements, started to move Loki backwards until his legs met with the edge of the bed. He was caught off guard by this, and landed on his bottom onto the mattress. Lucy laughed, then pushed him onto his back. Her lips met his in a kiss, and Loki slid his tongue across her bottom one. Lucy pulled back instantly, waving her index finger left to right at him, "No, no."

Loki moaned in protest as Lucy continued her exploration across his chest.

His skin was perfectly clean, not a hair on his chest, or below his belly button. Lucy pressed both hands into his pectorals, and massaged them once in a circular motion. This elicited a sort of gasp from Loki, and he rested his head against the bed. Her hands slowly, but surely, made their way down to his sides, the same feather touch that had him shuddering. How was she able to do this to him? Such Midgardian reactions. Loki let out a chuckle as Lucy's hands brushed over his navel and a single kiss was placed just above his..

Lucy loved the way Loki's skin tasted. Still, she planted kisses along his lower abdomen, hands sliding across his outer thighs and underneath his knees. It eventually led to those same hands travelling over his calves and ankles. Over each toe, and then back up to circle his ankles again. Soon, Lucy's hands were firmly grasping Loki's inner thighs. He could feel her trying to pry his legs further apart, which he allowed after some amusement. The kisses persisted, and Lucy could feel her God hardening in between her bosom.

Yes, Loki was ready for her, but Lucy was not quite done with Loki just yet. She pulled away from her kissing, standing straight up and unfastening a buckle holding up the many layers of her dress. It fell to the floor, and Lucy turned around to show her back to Loki.

"Unbutton me." She requested, which sparked deviousness inside of Loki's mind. He smirked, doing as he was told, before, slowly pushing the corset to the floor with the dress. Lucy was facing him again, holding out her hand.

Loki took it, and Lucy stepped out of the blanket of silk pooled at her feet. She winked, and rounded Loki until she was standing somewhat behind of him. Loki became confused, glancing backwards only to have Lucy smack his shoulder and shake her head. He winced, not sure whether or not he should feel offended. Lucy was getting on her knees in the bed, behind of Loki, and pressing her entire torso against his back. The muscles that moved and reacted to her made Lucy quiver. Her hands and arms wrapped around Loki's front, while her lips found the shell of his ear.

Loki arched his neck, turning his head in order to kiss Lucy's neck.

His breath was hot, and so was she. Lucy fell back against the bed and slid a hand across her body. Loki cocked his head to the side before taking this as an invitation to sit astride her. Which he did, his member positioned just right at her opening. Should he take her quickly? Or slowly?

Lucy lifted her hips to the feel of him. His weight was pinning her down, and she loved it. Her hands found Loki's, and fingers interlaced as Loki's hardened organ slipped inside of her.

"Mmm." Loki hummed, beginning his pace at a steady rate.

Lucy was enraptured suddenly, bowing her back each thrust and trying to match it. It had been so long, it seemed, since she felt his touch. His arousal... throbbing inside of her, Lucy bit the inside of her lip and moaned loudly to the ceiling.

Loki released his hands from Lucy's and pulled Lucy up until she sat in his lap, with his aid moving her on and off of him. He kissed her, and quickened the steady pace without warning. It would be too soon tonight, but Loki needed his release. He would not stop until he had it.

Lucy screamed out his name one final time after only a few short minutes.

Loki came tumbling after.

* * *

**I know it has been FOREVER since i updated, guys and i am sooooo sorry for that. Not to mention how short of a chapter this is ;n; forgive me? Check out the blog for The Ruining of Loki Laufeyson! it's now up! (theruiningofloki . tumblr. c o m)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wonder**

* * *

Lucy sat across from Lady Frigga, and diagonal fom Thor. Loki sat to Lucy's left, trying to dismiss Frandral's latest dish talk. He seemed to always be talking about Asgardian ladies, and how much he "loved" them. His comments about Lucy had ceased to continue thanks to the warnings from Loki. Loki, who sat in boredom with a not so amused look on his face in front of his untouched bread and broth decorated with vegetables. Lucy had grown used to the type of food, due to her imprisonment, and having it fill her again after waiting so long, it was refreshing.

Much better than Midgardian food. Boy... I will have to get used to those terms. Lucy shook her head, and spooned another mouthful of broth into her maw. Loki was intent on staring at her now, feeling the content throughout her being as she sat next to him. His hands were twitching on his thighs, and he found his foot tapping on the floor. No one else seemed to notice, what with Thor and Odin engaging in light banter about strength. Loki rolled his eyes. How immature they were.

Lucy looked so... full of life there. He reminisced about the times he bedded her before. Or, the way he would strike her just because she did not comply with him. Loki snarled. He was not very hungry with such thoughts.

_With one move, Loki backhanded Lucy's left cheek, forcing her head to the side. She screamed once more, and he backhanded her other cheek. _

_It did not end, no. Lucy was crying until her chest ached, trying to ignore the pain from the blood that spilled out of a small cut, given to her from Loki's blow._

_"This is what happens to a whore when she is not obedient to her King!"_

_-_

_"You see..." he breathed, "You see now that you are mine alone... You will never want for anyone else because of me. Because my cock splits you in half, sending you to places you'll never see with a Midgardian man. You like it, you like when I touch you, when I fuck you."_

Loki winced. He'd really said... and did all of those things.

"Loki?" Lucy's voice made him snap back into reality after trailing off momentarily, "Are you all right?"

He nodded his head and shrugged the feeling off, he still had a lot to work on. So far, Loki had managed to be tame. Loki managed his mood when he knew that he would not have to lose her again so long as he begged. Begging was nothing compared to the despondence felt by Loki in Lucy's prior absence. It was painful...

_"I'm sorry, Loki." Thor said. _

_Loki stared out the large window. _

_"She's going to marry that Midgardian boyfriend of hers."_

_"Why did you feel the need to see her? Why did you feel the need to go back there and check on her?" Loki said through his teeth._

_Thor parted his lips, "I thought you would find comfort in her happiness."_

_"You try to do good things, Thor."_

_"She would have died here. Why does it matter to you anyhow? You said you didn't love Lucy."_

_Loki narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'm the Inventor of Lies. You, yourself, know I lie all the time, if it benefits me. I lied to you my whole life. I lie even now, Brother. I don't love her. I don't wish her happiness. Thor."_

_When Loki faced Thor, Thor was taken aback by the subtle tears in Loki's eyes. There was no smirk, just emotion. _

_"Then... Why didn't you beg for forgiveness?"_

_"I don't deserve it."_

Loki truly believed her forgiveness was not something he should have gained overnight. Why was Lucy so insistent that she did not want him to beg for something he should never gain? The abuse on her was uncalled for. Loki knew this now more than ever, and perhaps while he inflicted such pain against her. His lip twitched now. Lucy noticed this, and she reached up to touch his pale cheek. She shook her head at him, as his emerald eyes widened slightly. Lucy knew exactly what Loki was thinking. How could she not? It was always dwelling on Loki's mind... but Lucy...

And maybe she should be angry at him, but Lucy loved Loki too much to keep the anger up front and in his face. She was sure she would go through it all over again if it meant keeping him in the end. It mattered not to Lucy what had happened to her. Lucy was taught to always leave the past in the past.

Every day is a gift... that's why it's called the Present. Oh, Loki... why can I not convince you otherwise?

"Loki, I love you." Lucy mouthed to him, her smile wide.

Loki winced again, but the words bursted through him like a dance. His entire body warmed, and he nodded his head, "Forgive me, Lucy Dred."

She shook her head, "I've already given you my forgiveness."

"Then say the words... please." There was pain in his voice, Lucy's throat clenched.

"Loki... I forgive you."

* * *

"She is cold... She is so cold." Loki breathed ragged. His hand touched Lucy's shoulder, shocked to feel there was a chilling icy touch to her. It scared Loki, but he knew this was his fault.

Thor and Frigga stood behind Loki, Frigga with her head slightly bowed, and Thor looking pained at his brother. He could feel it in the air just how cold Loki claimed her to be. It was no question she was almost there... It was no question at all.

Thor parted his lips cautiously, "You did not take the precaution, brother... and because of that she is-"

"DO NOT SAY IT!" Loki bellowed, turning quickly on his heels to face Thor, who faltered and held Frigga tighter in the middle of her sob. Loki shuddered, turning right back around to look at Lucy's still frame. So still... so dreadfully still.

Wrapping his arms around her body, Loki gasped, and pulled her partially up from the bed of which she lay. His body was overcome with such despair and desolence... more than he'd ever felt in his life. He could not lose her again... He would not let this happen. But it was his fault... all his fault.

"Come back to me, baby... Please." Loki said in a low voice. "Please, please." If there was nothing more he could prove to wanting her back, his eyes glistened over with warm tears that were threatening to fall, to slide over his cheekbones.

She did not move, and her shallow breath was even shallower.

"You are my life... and I need you... I asked for your forgiveness... I did not ask you to leave me... I did not ask for this... Lucy, baby... Baby please come back to me."

The sound of an echoed scream was what eventually thrusted Loki out of his dream, and he shot up. Panting, Loki was panting and sweat drenched his clothes. His dream felt so real... too real, and not seeing Lucy there beside him when he turned his head did not reassure him any more than he wanted it to. No, she had not laid down with him for his nap... So, of course she would not have been there... Loki, however felt panic rush through his blood and make it boil.

Where was Lucy... Where? He would not be able to breathe properly until he saw her breathing and not the deathly shade of blue hue he saw her in his dream.

* * *

**found out just now what this story is going to mainly be about. I feel bad for Loki, though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

"Loki does not like it when I wear make-up." Lucy told Lady Sif, as they wandered around an Asgardian store.

Sif seemed to be amused by this, "That sounds rather silly."

"I guess it should not really surprise me... I mean when he held me capti-" Lucy stopped herself...

Sif knew all about Lucy's _imprisonment_ now. It was not unknown... but it was only limited to the royal family and Thor's friends. Sif was absolutely frustrated at the fact, being the understatement, and it still did not sit well with her whenever it was brought up. Sif waved her hand however, and let out a sigh.

"I know, remember?"

Lucy ducked her head, "I forget."

"Why didn't you try to call for help... or escape sooner?"

_Because I loved him from the start and I was too scared and conflicted to face it._

Lucy travelled with Lady Sif that afternoon so that she could get the feel of what Asgard was like, and what she would have to get used to for the rest of her life... However, given the agreement, Lucy would be able to go back to Earth whenever she wanted if Loki did not comply with what Odin had told him. Odin would make Loki send her back, most likely erase her mind of having ever met him. What would Lucy do then?

She stopped, gasping sharply as if someone had tried to pull her heart physically out of her chest. "I couldn't..."

Sif noticed this, and immediately grabbed Lucy out of concern, "Lady Lucy!"

Lucy swallowed, blinked and then looked up at Sif, "I'm sorry... I just..." she shuddered, "I'm fine. I promise... and please don't call me _lady._"

* * *

"Loki, for Odin's sake, please will you _stop_ pacing?" Frigga pleaded with her son, trying to bring him into her arms, but he resisted, like a child and continued his pace.

His dream was haunting him, and he had come to the hall to see if he could find Lucy. Instead, Loki ran into Frigga, who was deep in thought, and almost knocked her over. In the middle of his panic, Loki had become rather frustrated, but there was no way he would take it out on the likes of Frigga. Having asked him a million times what ever was the matter, Loki still did not tell her.

He did not want to tell her what he had dreamed about...

_Please... do not let this be premonition._

"Why won't you tell me what is wrong with you, my son?"

Loki sighed, waving his arm to try and make Frigga sod off from the questions.

Impossible.

"Where is Lucy?" He asked lowly.

Frigga tilted her head to the side, her interest and curiosity not dampered, "Why... Lucy has gone out with Sif. Did she not tell you?"

"No, I was asleep in our chambers."

"Why are you pacing, Loki. Please-"

Loki shook his head, "I cannot tell you."

"Cannot tell me?" Frigga sounded bruised now, finally taking her son into her arms and embracing him adoringly, "I am your mother, Loki... You can tell me anything."

He hugged her back, only because the inner child inside of him was crying, wanting his mother, "I had... a nightmare."

* * *

"And he no longer strikes you, or-"

Lucy appreciated the concern, really. It was just somewhat too much considering Asgard, and talking to Sif and the others had not been something Lucy anticipated when she was first captured... or her life before that. She nodded her head, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That would break promise." Lucy told Sif, "He is very regretful. Yes, I know that is not a good excuse, that he is _sorry._ I once told him that I was _the masochist._" Lucy smiled, as if her own private joke with Loki himself, "Because despite everything... I fell in love with the man that I thought was going to kill me."

* * *

Loki's detachment issues were solid. Ever since Lucy had come back with him... He felt every strand in his body tugged to wanting to be with Lucy every second of every hour of the day. Granted that was a little suffocating, Loki could not bear the thought of losing Lucy again... Given that he would never have been _his_ to lose had he not taken her away. His nerves were knotted, still awaiting her return from the city... He would not be able to breathe until she did.

Loki understood how insane he must truly be at that moment.

In any matter, his mind kept returning to his dream.

_Wrapping his arms around her body, Loki gasped, and pulled her partially up from the bed of which she lay. His body was overcome with such despair and desolence... more than he'd ever felt in his life. He could not lose her again... He would not let this happen. But it was his fault... all his fault. _

_"Come back to me, baby... Please." Loki said in a low voice. "Please, _please." _If there was nothing more he could prove to wanting her back, his eyes glistened over with warm tears that were threatening to fall, to slide over his cheekbones. _

_She did not move, and her shallow breath was even shallower. _

"No!" Loki shouted, clasping his hands around the table where Lucy's perfumes and other random toiletries sat. They all shook, clanking together angrily.

He shivered, and it went from his head to his toes.

What did his dream even mean? Loki was scared, he was... The thought of losing her in his dreams was paralyzing.

Lucy... He clenched his jaw tight.

"Loki?" Lucy hummed, peeking her head into the bedchambers, after being told that he had retired for the night by Frigga.

The way she spoke to Lucy was a little unnerving, but the Queen did not give her anything more than those words. Lucy pushed the doors open a little more, light pouring into the room in it's darkness. Not a single candle lit, or a chandelier on. Loki was hunched on the bed, head in his hands.

"Loki, are you-"

"Lucy..." He looked up, "There you are."

Lucy rushed over to Loki, taking his face in her hands and kissing him sweetly, "Tell me what's the matter."

"I..." he would not tell her about the dream, he did not want to frighten her, "don't feel too well... that's all."

* * *

**suck chapter is suck, and I do apologize for that. I might need help guys, really.**


End file.
